Fat Al
by SugarDevil
Summary: so Ed and Al did it, Al’s body is finally restored! Not having been able to taste for years and years Al indulges a little… or a lot. Roy Riza Havoc and Central Headquarters are in the story


-1Summary: so Ed and Al did it, Al's body is finally restored! Not having been able to taste for years and years Al indulges a little… or a lot

A/N: If you're offended by the whole "Fat Al" thing then maybe you shouldn't read it

It had been a month since the boys had been restored. Al's body was just as he left it, if not a little thinner. He wasted no time though. Ed was sure to provide him with all the food he could ever need.

"Hey! Someone get the door!" Ed's familiar voice rang though the Central Headquarters office.

The members in the office looked surprised, Havoc got up and opened the door. "Edward! We weren't expecting…. Oh My God! What's wrong with him!?!?!"

Ed came in pushing a wheel barrel, "What's wrong with who? It's just me and Al," Ed gave Havoc a funny look as everyone looked at him in a mixture of shock, disgust, and a sudden need to go for a jog. Ed looked where everyone was looking, all that he could see was his adorable brother.

"Fullmetal, is that really…. Is that…." Roy couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Hi everybody. Why are you all acting so oddly?" the pile of pudgy skin asked from the wheel barrel. Fuery turned a shade of pale green and ran out of the room, murmuring apologies.

"Edward, what did you… I mean Alphonse, what did you…how..?" Riza tried to think of a good way to say this.

"Why are you so fat, Al?" Roy finally blurted out.

"What? Brother… am I fat?" Al began tearing up a little. Him? Fat?

"Hey," Ed stood by his brother, "Al of course you're not fat!"

"Not fat!?" Roy exclaimed, "Al, you have a serious probl-… where did you get that pie?"

Al looked up innocently from the chocolate pie his fingers and face were buried in.

"Why are you guys all attacking him? I thought you guys would be happy to see us." Edward was getting tired of them all acting so strange. So his brother had put on a little cute pudge, so what? He didn't look that bad to Ed.

"Ed?" Riza approached them, "Have you weighed Al recently?"

"No," Ed replied, not seeing where this was going.

Breda pushed in a large scale that happened to be in the office that week. Before Ed could protest Breda, Riza, Havoc, and Roy lifted Al onto the scale, pie and all.

"FIVE HUNDRED POUNDS!?!?"

None of them could believe it. Was it possible for one human to gain so much weight? What had he been eating? Why hadn't he called Jenny Craig yet?

"Five hundred…. Really?" Ed thought a moment, "Your scale must be broken, that's it. Al looks great."

Al beamed a smile at Ed, "Thank you brother, I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"Look boys," Riza stepped forward, "Al, you really need help. There are a lot of health problems with obesity, like heart attacks or becoming too heavy to move… actually I guess that's too late. And for god sakes put down that pizza!"

"You a-all are crazy" Ed strained out as he worked to get Al back into his wheel barrel, "Al looks great." A big sigh of releif followed as Al finally was returned to the wheel barrel, his flab still jiggling from the move. Al finished off the pizza and a batch of cookies he obtained from somewhere in his wiggling flesh as Edward turned him around and started pushing him out.

"Look, you guys can think whatever you want, but if you are going to be so weird about Al then we don't want to be around," Ed pushed Al out of the office, determined never to come back, except maybe once in awhile to play doctor with Roy like the good old days.

Everyone in the office stared where the boys left in astonishment of what just happened.

"Who wants carrot sticks for dinner?" Everyone raised their hands.

As for Ed and Al, they went to the nearest all you can eat buffet where Al promptly ate them out of business. The owner, his wife, and three children were forced to go live in the streets. Al grew and grew, until one day he became so big that children started jumping on him, making him become the first ever trampoline. Both of the boys became rich and lived in a mansion where Al continued to eat and they continued making money off of Al's bouncy flab. And of course, Roy came over weekly to play doctor with Ed.


End file.
